Look at me
by ruk21us
Summary: Someone comes back to meet Shiba Takeru again after one year of missing. The dimension traveler who comes back with his lonely heart. Can he ask Takeru look at him tonight? Tsukasa/Takeru paring


This is the present in return for my three writers who made my dream come true, **Geni, ashtalakshmi and seishirou99.** I wrote this fiction in Thai before and I just started to translate it 5 days ago. If anything's not good, please forgive me. It's my first time to write NC in English. I am so sorry for grammatical mistake. Thank you for review and any suggestion

The story told about paring Tsukasa x Takeru from Kamen Rider Decade and Shinkenger Crossover.

Rate PG 13 to NC 17+ Slash

All characters in this story are not mind.

**Look at me **

It was painful when we found that we were not wanted. It was painful when we were not people who were needed, no value, useless. Nothing was belonged to us. All different kinds of emotion were sarcastically. It was the painful feeling that over the wounds on the body. How could we believe someone else? How could we trust the others? Like in this moment that there was nothing left. I just need…

Only one word…

It made me impressed profoundly.

"May I walk in, my lord?" The deep tone of a man called in the darkness. It belonged to the man who was standing in the old style Japanese garden. Because this was the period of the waning moon, the light was not so bright. However, it was still enough for him, he could see another man who was sitting down at the terrace of the mansion.

"I just surprise seeing you return" Another voice answered back. He was a young man who had deep black hairs with really impressive dark eyes. Tonight, he wore a dark blue Hakama that was very neat. His name was…Shiba Takeru…The young lord of Shiba's clan. Takeru now was sitting cross-legged, reading some ancient books. He was enjoying with the beautiful dark sky tonight. The young man stayed alone until the man from another dimension appeared.

"Is it possible for me to return? I remembered last time it was my load who allowed me, you permitted Kamen Rider Decade living in this world." Kadoya Tsukasa or Kamen Rider Decade pronounced his claim. It was the precious permission that he was received from this person. Now he came back. Tsukasa walked ahead calmly. Dryly wind in the winter blew into his face but it could not prevent him from seeing the lord.

The dimension traveler still looked at the lord of this mansion. Meanwhile the young lord still sat calm surrounding by the light of the Japanese lantern. For Tsukasa, the lord was still the same. He did not change from the first time when they met last year. His deep dark eyes were still look forward, never avoided anyone's eyes. His manner was quiet, calm and serene, it should not be possible seeing him flustered or awkward. When the light of the lantern shined on him currently, he looked like a sculpture of an ancient warrior. He was so beautiful, elegant and noble….. How anyone could describe him in the right way?

"I have said like that." Takeru answered. However, before he would stand up, Tsukasa already confronted him with smiling face. In Takeru's opinion, his guest also was still the same as previous time they met. The Rider wore dark blue jean with magenta jacket. He acted and tried to make everyone thought that he was relaxed and feel untroubled but in fact, Takeru knew that he was not. Now he was smirking as if he detested and looked down everything on the world, no… all of the worlds.

" It seems you still can't find the world you belong to, doesn't it?" The load asked again.

In stead of answering, the traveler just smiled back, then he threw the body down beside Takeru. They met eyes contact, it was the connection that was stable and directly. No one wanted to abandon or to avoid. If the third person was seen, he may think they had some argument. But in fact, it was just their habit, looking forward and then never giving up.

"You look different from our last time, my lord. It seems something that troubled you already disappeared. Can I ask? When?" The guest laughed a little bit and then leaned against the wood pillar of the mansion. Now, his feet straddled and felt more relax. His shoes were so dirty because of mud but it seemed he was not interested in that fact.

When the light of the lantern shined on Tsukasa's face, Takeru could see Tsukasa's whole body, especially his face that had plenty of small wounds. It was not necessary for Takeru to predict what happened with this man throughout the last year. Rider Decade must allow himself fought in several wars. And the special gifts that he was received were wounds and dry blood on his body now.

"Do you injure?" Takeru asked while he glanced to the stomach of the other man. There were lots of blood on his shirt and a bullet wound from recently on his skin. The young lord reached out his right hand touching that wound before he frowned at Tsukasa. "Did you heal your wound?"

"You asked so much" He smirked and then laughed gently. For him, it was quite interesting to see Takeru's face like this. Although it was so dark, the lord still could see his bullet wound. He really was an observant samurai. This ability was nice but was annoying at the same time. "Can I sit hear and have a rest a little bit. I'm going to continue again."

"To continue?" Just asked

"Yes… I have to go on." For him, there was no any world accepted him. No one welcomed him. He had only one choice ….just going on. To continue to the next dimension, to continue to the next worlds, he could not stop. Never and never…forever.

Between them, there were only darkness and silent. Tsukasa was sitting quiet while he smiled to the person in front of him. In Tsukasa's opinion, the eyes of the Shiba Clan's lord were so bright and shine, however, they were sorrowful at the same time. These were the precious jewelry of this world that he could imagine. Meanwhile, Takeru just turned to see between face and wound of his guest.

Now, the lord knew the different between them. If it was last year, they had something similar. They may have terrible background. He himself had the top secret that he lied everyone, and Tsukasa may have some he hided. But now….time already changed that fact.

"Please take off your shirt. I will bandage your wound." The owner of the mansion said.

"!" He could not believe himself. And he absolutely disbelieved when he saw Takeru stood up. He picked up the first aids from inside the guest room behind him. He decided that he should not call anyone for help. The lord kept the bandage and the antiseptic preparing to help another one.

"Why do you wait? Take it off." The lord told in smoothly tone. His dark eyes were beautiful, calm and no nothing to worry. Only the bright legendary flame was shined in his eyes. The red frame that so lighted, so strong, but it made the heart of the observer was shaken the same time.

"Are you the lord, aren't you?"

"Not wrong" But…not correct.

Takeru replied while hided meaning in his words. Then he headed his finger to the wound before he decided to use a scissors cut the shirt without waiting for the permission. His action was willful and so proud like the head of Shiba Clan should have.

"Then…Why does the lord lower yourself to help the traveler who has no background like me?" He smiled trickily then reached his hand touching Takeru's hand. It was the hand that was carrying the scissors. Takeru's both hands were not smooth and there were lots of sword's wounds. But they were elegant as the hands of the warrior, so warm, so touchable. They had the eyes contact again, however now something changed. Takeru nodded slowly.

"I think I want to do it." Then he pulled his hand back and picked up the cotton with the antibiotics then placed on the wound. The feeling of sharp pain made the patient was shuddered. Meanwhile the temporary doctor just glanced a little bit cheerful. "If you think it was hurt, you should not let it inflamed."

"Hey! It doesn't mean I want to let it be! It just…I couldn't find someone helping me" Tsukasa smiled to his lord. Although Takeru was a warrior and he had the hands of the soldier, he still had unbelievable skill in first aids. Maybe, because Shiba Takeru was used to take care himself, or he always was injured. He was not an ordinary person. If anyone saw him first time, they may think he was spoiled. But in fact, people should know that they could not decide one person from the first time.

"Where is she?" Takeru mean a woman who protected Tsukasa last time. For him, he could see that the relationship between Tsukasa and her was not just ordinary friend. They were bounded together.

"Natsumi…Her name is Natsumi."

"Natsumi" That was her name.

"I don't want to make her worry about me. All of these…burdened on her too much." It was extremely burden for her and everyone around him. She didn't do anything wrong, so he should not make her worry and be sad. "I…shouldn't stay anyplace so long."

"Possible.." Takeru nodded while he still took care the wound. He thought that it must be awful if the warrior would die because of careless healing. It was the most important thing to take care the wounds after the battle. "How long do you want to stay?"

"not too long or…the lord disgusted the vagabond like me. You may not want me staying under the same roof." He quibbled but Takeru still glanced at him silently.

"If I disgusted I would dismiss you before you can sit here."

"….."

"And…."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows with being curious.

"I used to tell you…you can stay in this world."

At that moment, it might be an illusion when Tsukasa has seen the Shiba's lord smiled a little, his lip seemed so warm, his face was so sweet, and it made Tsukasa feel comforted. His little smiling was so magnificent like the moonshine in the darkness. It was hardly finding something to compare this moment.

Tsukasa knew, he knew from his heart that his lord was so elegant, so affectionate, nevertheless all the things were hidden under his cold mark like eternal ice. Now, currently, after one year that they met, he was seeing the wonderful smile, it seemed like he was staying in his forever dream. The smile made him delighted and speechless.

"Would you mind to stay with me…my lord?"

"!" He was frightened at that moment when Tsukasa bended down to him and caught his right wrist. Tsukasa's smirk still appeared on his face. He equivocated and made the owner of the mansion feel uncomfortable. The space between them was not wide now, they could feel when another one breathed in and out.

"If you leave me alone…I will feel lonely." Giving him a very warm smile meanwhile Takeru just squinted doubtful at Tsukasa. He did not know he could believe the other man or not.

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, I just want to ask for your kindness." He laughed with soft voice before stared at Takeru's eyes again. For him, it was true that his wound was painful but nothing would be more pity than he himself was seen as the garbage along the road side. He walked alone along this dizzy road for a long time. It was too long until he was bored. Sometime, he was tired to continue. He just hoped that someone would understand his feeling….. "My lord, did you think why I decided to come back here?"

Did you know why I appear in front of you again?

Did you consider why I want to see you, although we just met not too long?

You may almost forget me, but….

"I don't think you just came because you wanted someone to heal you." Takeru giggled before he tried to throw Tsukasa's hand away. He prepared to stand up but finally he couldn't because Tsukasa locked him up by his both hands. "Let me go Tsukasa."

"Does it the order or the request?"

Did it the simply order like you ordered your servants?

Did it just the ordinary request when you asked the passersby?

"I'm not happy with your kidding. I'm going to call Jii and Kuroko." Takeru said firmly but his guest still giggled and then smiled like a tricky fox.

"Oh yes you can. I mean if you want them seeing us in this situation. You can shout either, my lord." Suddenly, Tsukasa pulled down Takeru sharply. The lord started to feel awkward, when he noticed he was embraced in Tsukasa's arms. He was hugged and his head was touched carefully. Those creepy hands moved on his hairs and his cheeks. Everything happened so fast and Takeru couldn't do anything, only staring and looking at the man in front of him.

"Tsukasa…."

"…." No word was replied but the traveler used his finger touching the chin of the lord. He did not have to think twice when he bent down his face and then kissed over the soft lip of the other guy. It was a touching. It was just the feeling of breathing in and out between them. It was just the most simply kiss. It was…the light kiss that made their chest…feel something…. "Is this the first kiss?"

"…..." No answer from Takeru. His eyes stared at the other guy, they were so wide and so dazed. He could not think anything, his brain was still blank.

"So that's the answer." Tsukasa smiled widely when he touched the cheeks of the other. His silence was the best answer in this situation. "Even if I was not a silly thief as Kaito, I already steal the most precious thing in this world." He giggled with happiness but suddenly Takeru frowned. Takeru pushed away Tsukasa by all of his force. Now, he had nothing to say, except wanting to leave this place.

"My lord!"

"If you come here because of this, I have nothing to say with you!" He shouted angrily and tried to get away from Tsukasa as quick as possible. However, Tsukasa suddenly stood up and he tried to hold Takeru back.

"Listen to me My lord!"

"I don't know what happened to you! And I don't know what problem you have with that girl! But ..I have no business to talk with you now!" He looked down on Tsukasa. Now, they stared at each other, but it was plenty of dizzy emotion and uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"But I have."

"!"

"I didn't come back here, just because I want to tease you and steal my lord kissing." He smiled widely. As he already knew in his mind, this was not the simply kiss or just silly idea wanting to have temporary companion at night.

He knew, he felt from the deepest of his heart…he needed this person. He wished to hug. He desired to kiss. After he used to dream several times, after he tried hard to forget the figure of this person, after he tried hard to delete the soft tone of this person, to leave the smiling of this person behind. But, finally, he failed. He understood that he had to come back and he had to stand in front of this man again.

"…." For Takeru, the openly speech of Tsukasa made him so sham. If the light from the lantern was shiner than this, Tsukasa must see his redden face. "You were so shameful." He said and then sighed for Tsukasa's action. He could not do anything, except shaking his head for rejection.

"I know. I'm so cheeky, shameless and impolite." He confirmed but still walked forward to Takeru. This time, Takeru automatic stepped backward until his back bumped against the wall. Tsukasa reached his hand locking Takeru. He did not want the young lord running away. In Tsukasa embrace now, it looked like a small caged for the little bird like Takeru. "Last time, I had to let you go. I have my duty, you also have you mission. But for this moment, I come back for…"

"For what?"

"Look at you again."

"?"

"I want to look at you fully. I want to make sure that…you still do not belong to someone." Still not belong to someone and no any others made you their. Your heart was still free and it was waiting for…me. Only me…

"What's the silly idea like that!" He glared at Tsukasa angrily. All of Tsukasa's words were so dizzy and ugly. He felt that he could not stand to listen. He had never listened disgusting speech like this before. At the same time, this conversation made him felt disadvantageous.

Takeru believed. If Jii was here, he must be mad at Tsukasa. Then Jii must use something pitched at Tsukasa's head. Tsukasa's words were so loathsome moreover, his act was so shameful. Even Takeru felt he could not stand to listen more.

"My lord is so adorable, everyone is fond of you." The unwelcome guest said and pushed his head forward. He blew his breath to Takeru's right ear, and then the lord collapsed into the floor.

"Tsukasa!" Takeru shouted again. He felt ashamed and awkward. If any Kuroko was seeing him now, Kaowru-hime and all of his retainers must know. He could not imagine what would happen if Ryunosuke knew…..

"Don't worry. You don't have to act as you want to run away from me as far as possible. I may a kissing thief but not a rapist." He laughed cheerful in contrast with Takeru who felt really ashamed and angry at the same time.

"Go away! Go back to your world now!" The owner of the mansion ordered and then pointed to the garden. Both his spoken language and body language showed the same thing in the same meaning. However, it did not enough to make Tsukasa gave up. He sat down near Takeru and touched Takeru's left cheek again and then another hand touched the black beautiful hairs softly.

Tsukasa really wanted to ask Takeru back how he could retreat and stopped thinking of him. It was undeniable that Takeru's face and body were so attractive and charming like the sculpture of the great sculptor. But more than anything else was 'that sentence'. That sentence when Takeru said that he could stay in this word. That sentence from this person made him full of hope and could stand for any obstacle long time.

He tried to find his world, his place, his belonging but finally it was useless. He came back. He came back because of that sentence, that voice, those eyes. Takeru never knew how he felt very happy when he was welcomed in this night. Takeru was not just greeting him but also taking care of his wounds with a very soft smile.

"I want to touch you."

"Touch…." At that moment, the lord suddenly understood the real meaning of that sentence. Takeru really wanted to punch Tsukasa's face and escaped from this situation. He did not understand why the other man could speak something very shameful. Although he thought he wanted to run away, his body was spelt by that lonely smiling again. Tsukasa smiled like that. A lonely smiling liked when they first met last year ago. For him, this smiling reflected his own image in the past.

Shiba Takeru already was released from his past.

Why did Kadoya Tsukasa still has to force his smile like this?

"You…." Takeru murmured.

"If it's possible, I want my load to accept me. I want you see me different from your retainers."

"Everyone is different." For him, everybody was different, Ryunosuke, Shiaki, Mako, Kotoha, Genta. Everyone was not the same.

"No. You always think everyone is the same." He touched Takeru's hairs again and then gave a small kiss at the tail. Takeru's hairs had a nice smell. It was not because the shampoo or the cosmetic. It was the smell of natural herb. It felt like the smell of wilding flower after the raining. When he kissed, he felt he could taste and smell the forest herb.

Takeru was the flower. He was the crimson flower in the forbidden forest that had never appeared for the ordinary people. This is the legendary blossom for the traveler who adhered for it.

"What make you confine yourself ?"

"!" Now it was reversed. Tsukasa had to be voiceless in that moment. It seemed Takeru always surprised him. "Confinement?"

"You want someone who can accept you. But, it's you who abandon yourself from the others. It's you who bound yourself with the past." In Takeru's opinion, this person was the same like him. He was the same like him in the past. It was Takeru who held himself in a lonely prison in his heart. Finally, it was him who almost was broken. Because of those people who found him in the darkness. They brought him up from the hell. He was received the new life…again.

"How about you, my lord? Did you meet someone who accepts you?" He asked and then Takeru nodded. His dark eyes stared at Tsukasa directly. These eyes were decisive and elegant. There was nothing that could compare with these wonderful pair of eyes.

"It was me who was found." Takeru replied. He always remembered. It was him who was found, helped and pulled up. It was him who was… forgiven. "You must find someone who accept in your, in your everything…Kadoya Tsukasa."

That sentence reminded Tsukasa again. He really believed that there was only him in this world and every world. But when he felt lonely or met a lot of obstacles in his life. At that time, he really wanted to find someone who accepted him, be good for him, understood him, a person who belonged to him, a person who did not care what his appearance or his past.

"You come here because you want to run away from the truth…don't you?" The young lord concluded.

"I…run..away…?"

"In the world you are staying now, don't your friends stay beside you?"

"….." It seemed the lord's questions…were unpleasant to his ears.

There was only silence between them. There was speechless and there was nothing to say. Tsukasa stared at Takeru but the Shiba's lord was still calm. Takeru's eyes reflected the light from the lantern, so beautiful and attractive. Tsukasa knew from his heart, whatever Takeru acted was not cold or heartless. But he was Shiba Takeru, he was the person who was different from him. If Takeru loved, he loved. If Takeru was angry, he was angry. He was straightforwardly. However he had a really weal point, he was a type of a person who decided to keep all burdens himself. He did not want to see anyone in pain. Then finally, it would be he himself who was broken in pieces.

His question for him…showed his real emotion…his…kindness.

"How should I do?" Tsukasa mumbled.

"What?" Takeru asked because he did not understand the question. Unexpectedly, Tsukasa slid the door behind them and smiled back to Takeru.

"I don't want to be patient now."

"!" At that moment, Tsukasa pulled Takeru's right hands and pushed him into the room. Then he slid the door close without hesitancy. "Tsukasa!" Takeru protested.

"Are you really afraid?" He giggled and smirked when he saw another one almost receded to the corner of the room. Takeru still did not show frightened face but his eyebrows were frowned and his eyes stared at him. He looked upon Tsukasa with hatred.

"What are you doing?"

"Did my lord use to look at the other?" That was his curious question.

"Look at?"

"Not looking down from head to toe, from the top of the tower or…staring with regret. I mean…looking as I 'm looking at you now."

Looking because you felt impressed, looking because you really wished, looking because you really hoped. Looking at someone together with all of your deeply emotion. It was plenty of passion and loving.

"When you asked me I was really happy, you know? Although I didn't feel all were released, I really mercy of your kindness.

"Tsukasa…"

"But…" Suddenly, he locked the door from inside. In the room, there were only two of them with dim light from the outside lantern. The dimension traveler walked slowly to the lord who was messy with the situation. "You can punch me but I will surely never give up."

"Are you mad….?" Takeru stared at Tsukasa. It was his first time that had to turn away from that smiling. He did not understand himself. What did he wait for? Like Tsukasa already told him, he could punch Tsukasa or used Shinkenmaru stabbed him. And also, it was not so shame to call someone for help. Whatever he chose, it was not worst than this circumstance. But….why did he make himself more disadvantaged?

"You can blame me. But I don't want to come back to this world and meet the fact that a person who asked me to stay….. That person already belonged to someone else." Tsukasa proclaimed and touched Takeru's hands. He slowly kissed the left wrist's inner of Takeru. Then he bit on Takeru's fingertips, slowly, sweetly, affectionately. All of that kisses were enough making Takeru turned his face away. His face was so reddish and the temperature of his skin was up. He was so warm now. "Please marry me, my lord."

"Wait!" At that moment, Takeru could not calm down anymore. His face was frightened and his all body was shaken. He asked himself several times about the fact in front of him? Was he already mad? What happened? What did Tsukasa just ask him for? Getting married? Who? With who? What? "What… did you …say?"

"I know your tradition. You will not have 'that' relationship before you will get married. Right? I also told you that I don't want you belong to the others. I want to hug you. I need to embrace you tightly. But I'm not interested in the blame from your Jii and your retainers. Then….please get married with me." He spoke calm with smiling face.

It was a simply logic in Tsukasa's mind. He could do anything with anyone in the other worlds. But in this world, it was impossible. Because this person was the lord, he was Shiba Takeru, and he was a person who Tsukasa was enchanted. If he was not the leader of the traditional Samurai Clan, it must be easier.

Then, finally, Tsukasa decided to do the best thing for both of them. Although he had to leave his freedom, he should ask the most suitable question in this situation.

"Don't you believe me?"

"In your world, can both men get married?" Takeru asked curiously. He tried hardly to understand Tsukasa's logic, but it was not easy.

"No. It's surely not legal now. But it seems everyone can accept, then it's not the problem. The real problem is us, you and me. Would you mind to marry a poor traveler like me, my lord?" He kissed the neck of Takeru and then bit his earlobe softly. Tsukasa could scent the smell of forest, he could feel the sweet from Takeru's body. The lord was being ashamed. The Shiba's lord was so stress because of one man named….Kadoya Tsukasa.

"What's the reason I have to accept you, Kadoya Tsukasa?" Takeru asked back. He felt so tired with this non-sense conversation. Although he was so confused, he was not angry. In contrast, he felt that it was….funny..a little bit.

"It's me. I can give you all of me." He smiled with happiness but Takeru was speechless.

"You're so shameless." It looked like Takeru wanted to blame but he started to smile a little.

At that moment Tsukasa caught Takeru's wrists. He moved so close and slowly kissed on the colorful lip. It was sure that Takeru tried to push him back but he was embraced tightly in Tsukasa's arms. The Shiba's lord could not turn his face away and he was forced to see another. They kissed each other.

The kiss was sweater than honey. And it was hot like a frame. It was like they were staying in the bonfire, they kissed passionate and full of emotion. For Tsukasa, he felt he was staying and kissing with the fire, it was so hot and maybe burned him into the ash. It was full of affection and he could not let Takeru go. It was almost impossible to abandon this kissing. He still moved closely and reached his fingers touching Takeru's hairs. Both of them felt being drugged and then fell on the mat. Their eyes were staring each other and their hearts were beating in the same rhythm.

"Let me have you, my lord." He kissed Takeru's neck again and touched him along his jaw and collar bone. His both hands grouped Takeru's skin slowly….slowly. Then he decided to reach his hands into Takeru's Kimono.

"You….do you think what're you doing..?" Takeru bit his lip and tried to turn his face away. He did not understand himself. He thought that he felt nothing with this man, he should feel that this action was so dizzy and ashamed but….

"I already asked the permission, so you will not think I'm impolite." He giggled and then kissed Takeru's eyelids. He slowly kissed lower to the bridge of Takeru's nose and kissed his both cheeks. They were so soft and so sweet. Tsukasa felt he was full and really pleased with this sensation.

However, Takeru still did not kiss him back, his tongue was freeze and his body was shivering. He was really afraid of this relationship but still refused to admit his fear.

"Don't you want to see my face?" It was Tsukasa who asked again. Takeru closed his eyes and when he was forced to open them. He denied seeing Tsukasa's face.

"I'm…not you" He forced himself to look at Tsukasa. He felt dizzy and thought that he may faint at that moment.

In contrast, both his face and his action made Tsukasa smiled again and again.

"My lord, you have never been touched by anyone, haven't you?" The man asked directly but that was enough making Takeru ashamed. Takeru tried to pushed Tsukasa away, he did not want Tsukasa touching him too much. However, he was hugged more tightly. Tsukasa's fingers touched his skin very aggressive, from his chest to his stomach. The touching was slowly and unhurriedly but it made Takeru felt more and more embarrassed. Tsukasa slowly laid over him, touched his legs and kissed on his lip so passionate. Their breath could feel each other and they were drunk with the kissing. It was better than alcohol or any kind of drink but it was the worst for Takeru's morality.

"Tsu…Tsukasa.." The Shiba's leader felt unable to breathe freely. He felt hot like he laid on the fire. Nevertheless, it was not the same feeling like he was going to die. He lost his energy and felt really weak. Everything in front of him was not clear.

Takeru was not a child who was naïve and knew nothing about this felling. But his brain could not accept his own act. What was he doing now? Why did he let this man do this?

" No…stop..stop!" He tried to push Tsukasa away again but suddenly he felt weak and could not move. It was Tsukasa who was touching the inner of his legs and his Kimono was pulled out. Tsukasa's lip touched on his nipples that very soft and adorable.

"I will ask for forgiveness your Jii surely." He giggled and loosened Taker's obi. When Takeru felt cold, he knew that he was undressed. His chest was throbbing and he was breathing hard. Tsukasa threw his shirt away too and pressed himself close to Takeru. Their chest, their legs and their body were touching. Takeru could not stand this sensation anymore and he had to turn his face away in several time. He closed his eyes and tried to hold his breath. He also tried to stop his moan. It seemed his reaction was so funny and it was cute in Tsukasa's point of view. The man laughed and then smiled with happiness.

"Don't..don't laugh!" Takeru face was so red and blushed. He really felt sorry for his recklessness. He felt very sinful and really upset.

If anyone knew, they must blame him. He was unrestrained. He let himself go sexually so easily. He permitted this person hugged and molested him like he was a whore.

"It's..so terrible."

"It's not like you think." Tsukasa told him back. He knew that he was taking advantages over Takeru's kindness. The lord still did not answer him, still did not tell loving him. It was he himself who used his trick trapped Takeru. The Child who was raised over-protected by his Jii and it was confirmed. He knew only the world in tradition, so it was surely he could not get up to the bad guy like him.

Although Takeru was the frame, he was the wonderful innocent frame, the fire that burned itself for washing evil in this world.

"I love you." Tsukasa said then he kissed Takeru's lip again. His tongue invaded in Takeru's month and lead him being relieve. That kissing was replayed again and again, that touching was repeated several time. Takeru could not forbidden himself moan. His body was so warm and he already obeyed another man finally. Tsukasa hands touched his wet hairs and drew his fingers along his backbone. Their legs were rubbed each other. The sound of Takeru's moan was so nice and Tsukasa could not stand to possess him.

"Ah….." Takeru moaned softly but it was loud enough in the silent room. Although he was almost unconscious, he still did not let his mind go. He still was the lord who hardheaded and so proud in himself. "s..stop.." He tried to find the way to escape although it was impossible now.

"My lord, you don't disgust me, do you?" He kissed Takeru's nipple so aggressive, also bit and licked again and again.

Takeru wanted to scream but he could not. The young load embraced the other firmly, he pinched his nails on Tsukasa's back instead of screaming.

"Hm…" Takeru still could not say anything. He gasped for the breath and suddenly he shuddered when Tsukasa's hands touched his lower-body. The young load felt ashamed and wanted to scream again but he could only pinch his nails on the other's back. His brain was dizzy and looked like the sky was going to fall down.

But the worst moment was when Tsukasa's first finger was inserted in his lower-body, the man tried to slowly and gently but for Takeru, it still in pain and he could not control his cry. His tears dropped on his face unstoppable "Tsu…Tsu..Tsukasa…"

"My..my load.." He hugged Takeru very closely and tightly. Although he wanted to be gentle, he could not stand for his sexual desire. If he would not calm down and cool his head, Takeru must be broken in pieces. Shiba Takeru was strong but at this moment, he was like a small child, so innocent and so pure. "Ah…it was not easy." He giggled and then putted his fingers more. Now not only Takeru pinched his nails in Takeru's back, but also bit his shoulder very sharply. It was so strong until Tsukasa bled.

"Hm…." Takeru still closed his eyes, he knew nothing except he was in pain now. In his body mixed of multiple emotions, painful, passionate, horrify and lustful. He gasped for breath. Then he opened his eyes wide. Tsukasa touched his chin and kissed him again.

They kissed each other and their tongue gave them both sexually sensation. Takeru could relieve himself slowly but that gave a chance for the other to let himself go deep inside Takeru's lower-body. Suddenly, Takeru was pulled down in the darkness and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"My lord." Tsukasa whispered and then he made Takeru laid prone. He drew his fingers along the backbone very slow, closed to his body and tried to relax. Finally, he decided to push himself down and let himself go inside Takeru's again. The young load opened his eyes very wide but he still tried to hold his voice. That act made Tsukasa kissed him again. Takeru still wriggled under Taukasa's body. He screamed in his throat. But the worst thing was Tsukasa. The man could not stand this sensation in his own body. He let himself go deeper and deeper then took a lot of satisfaction like he was used to imagine before.

In Takeru's body was so hot like the frame. It was so wonderful and so attractive. When he went deeper, he felt he was burned and he needed to be burned. When he kissed or when he touched, he felt he was fallen in the trap. It was not Takeru who was trapped, but it was him who was trapped in this sexual prison. At that moment both of them felt they reached the climax. Tsukasa groaned with happiness but Takeru just cried quietly. His consciousness was disappeared for a moment.

"Hm…ah…" Takeru tried to crawl away from Tsukasa. He grasped for breath and felt drunk. He knew that he was going to collapse but Tsukasa was not the same. He still looked at him with passion. Then he kissed Takeru again with lustful. He tried to force Takeru doing the same repeatedly and then Takeru cried in pain. The young lord was shock and felt more ashamed.

"Ta..Takeru…"

"!' It was the first time he was called by his name. Tsukasa eyes stared at him passionate but they reflected something also. When Tsukasa embraced him and hugged him tightly in his arms. That was…so warm. "Tsu..Tsukasa…"

"Please let me hold you. I love you. I love you and need to embrace you. I cannot let you go and belong to anyone." He went deeply in Takeru's body over and over and then released himself. He was in his climax again and Takeru's legs had plenty of blood. At the same time, Takeru was biting Tsukasa's hands until Tsukasa's hands were soaked of blood too.

"No! Let me go!" He wriggled in Tsukasa's arms and he pulled out from him successful.

Their eyes stared each other, they were soaked of sweat. Their voice of breathing was on the air. It was like this moment would be eternity.

"Please get married with me." He dragged Takeru's hand and embraced him again.

"Let me go!" The young lord beat on Tsukasa's chest but Tsukasa used that moment to separate Takeru's legs and let his go inside again without asking.

Now Takeru could not stand anymore, he screamed as he could. But all of his voices were closed when Tsukasa gave his hands for biting. When Tsukasa started to be more aggressive, when he wanted Takeru surrendered to him, as the same, his blood was soaked because of Takeru.

It was equal.

"Dammit! You're so sadistic!" Tsukasa giggled before he moved back from Takeru. He kissed Takeru's forehead who now laid down beside him tiredly. Takeru's tear was dropped again. "Takeru…."

"Bastard…." He murmured and then stared at Tsukasa angrily. The young lord tried to sit but he felt in pain and collapsed again. Now, he was so ashamed and really wanted to run away. It was very awful at the start, but it was worse when it was finished. Is he mad? Why did he let this bastard rape him several time? He felt so upset but suddenly he forgot to breathe when Tsukasa's right hand touched his hairs. Tsukasa's hand was….so warm.

"I don't mind if you want to scold at me. But I believed you must feel good."

"!" He could not believe Tsukasa's words. How was he such a shameless guy like this?

"If you're disgust me, you should not permit me doing this."

"Go to hell!" Suddenly, Takeru threw Tsukasa's shirt on the floor to Tsukasa's face. He surely knew that he was crazy. He let this man touched him and convinced him. "Go away! Go away from here now!"

"How can I go? What are you going to tell them if someone sees you like this?"

"That's my business! You just go from here. That's enough!"

" Wow! But Kuroko-chans and Jii may wonder why their lord lay down here until the morning."

"You!" He changed from his anger to annoyance. Tsukasa's smile at this moment made him felt moody. Takeru did not know what he should do. He felt in pain all over his body. That feeling still was in his and he did not know how to get rid of it. While he still stayed in his mind, Tsukasa took a chance push Takeru laid down again. It was so awkward when both of them still were naked.

"Although you are angry with me, you should receive this" Tsukasa said before he removed his silver ring from his forefinger. He held Takeru left hand and kissed the ring finger. Then Tsukasa wore the ring in Takeru's finger. The lord's hands were beautiful and his fingers were so attractive in Tsukasa's opinion. "I already told you. I don't want everything ended here."

"!" He was dazed again. Then he looked up at Tsukasa. The other guy smiled back to him and kissed the ring.

"I love Takeru. I fell in love with you and dreamed about you so long. I ask you married me and I ask you seeing me different from the others."

"Is…Is this not so different!" He felt moody more and more and felt himself so clumsy.

"I cannot stay here now because I still have problems that I have to solve. But I must come back. I will come back to see you. I will come back to the world that you asked me to stay. Although now, you still not love me as I love you ,…..but…" He smiled very cheerful and attractive. He carried Takeru's left hand and let it touch his left chest. "Can I place myself with you? Although I still have to travel as the passing-though Kamen Rider to several worlds, the only world that I will come back at the end …..is here." He spoke confirm with his firmly tone. This was not a trick or a flirtation. It was not he wanted to persuade Takeru or wanted to take advantages. This…was love confession.

"…." It did not mean Takeru did not understand. It did not mean he was frightened. He knew that Tsukasa told him the truth. He spoke the truth in the sense that Takeru could not. Although he was already unrestrained, it was not a good reason to accept this guy because of his nice words. He also wanted to know. How did he think about this man? "One year."

"Hm?" He quirked up. But suddenly, Takeru pulled his hand back and he kissed softly on the ring. That was the answer.

"I will take care of it for one year. One year later, if you don't come back, I will destroy this ring." He looked at Tsukasa and then they stared each other with very soft smile. Then the dimension traveler closed their space and kissed the young load softly again, It was passionate kiss and shook their mind again. Their fingers touched their face and their hairs. They touched each other again and again. It was speechless and there was nothing could compare this sensation. Sometime, the movement of body could answer everything.

"I will ask my request in front of your Jii and…"

"What?" He asked with smiling face. He just noticed that Tsukasa's eyes were so shine and so colorful. It maybe a mirage from the light but it was still so beautiful.

"I will make a marriage proposal in authorities. Then he laughed and embraced Takeru. He promised and he would take care of it for life.

"Then hurry up." Takeru said and laid his head over Tsukasa's chest. It was not useless and surely not the worst thing. He had one year to wait and to….understand…himself. "I can wait only one year…Tsukasa.."

"Roger My load" He could smell the nice smell of herb again. The kiss and the hug were so warm and plenty of love and affection.

They kissed each other over and over. . Tsukasa reached his kiss to Takeru's neck. The sunrise still did not shine, and this sensation was so fascinating. He still had….time.

"Can I have you again, my lord?"

"…." He frowned again. It was not funny. But Tsukasa pushed him back to the floor. "You're so shameless."

"Oh yes. Because I'm a bad guy." He laughed and then they had each other again. All of that night, they could sense and hear their moan. It was a short time that they had together but…it was more than enough.

The morning was welcomed again and it was time to say goodbye. At the back of the traveler, Shiba Takeru still sat there. He leaned against the wood pillar, wore the black-red Hakama. That color made his skin so touchable. He was adorable and so attractive. Although, Kadoya Tsukasa loved him so much, he still had to make a decision.

He already knew. The wounds could heal, the broken heart could be taken care. All bad luck could be resolved. In his life, he wanted only that pair of eyes. Only that eyes stared on him…looking at ..him..

"If I was late, you're surely angry." Tsukasa giggled and he decided not to take his photo. Now, he did not have to press the shutter, not just a simply picture. Now in his eyes, in his mind he could sense that image very clear. Kadoya Tsukasa had the picture of Shiba Takeru in his own mind…in every hour, in every minute, in every moment…of his life.

I will

Come back.

The End?

Please tell me if you see anything wrong. Thank you for reading.


End file.
